Falling Together in a World Falling Apart
by Pey119
Summary: Sequel to Fallen Love. Alone in his fight against the demons he finds, Will is open to anyone he can find that's like him. When he realizes he's not alone in his fight, everything changes. And a certain angel has some explaining to do (Solangelo, other canon pairings, complete)
1. Prologue

_**AN: Everything throughout the story that is between ~this mark~ is an alternated version of story prompts and stuff on Tumblr. Whatever is between ~this mark~ I don't own. Nor do I own Nico or Will or any of Riordan's characters.**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _~When I knew you were gone I screamed. I wailed, I cried and I screamed. As loud as I could. I halfway hoped that if you could hear me screaming on your way to heaven, you would turn around and come back to me.~_

 _But you didn't._

 _~All the memories come back but you never do._

 _Memories. Some memories never leave your bones, like salt in the sea; they become part of you. And you carry them._

 _These memories..._

 _Most nights I fall asleep in the arms of your memory. And most nights, it's not enough._

 _Nico... I do still love you. But it's not an aching kind of love, it's more of an I wish we could have worked out kind of love._

 _And maybe in five years,_

 _our paths will cross again._

 _I will tell you how desperately in love I was with you_

 _And we can laugh about how we broke each other's hearts.~_

 _And after those five years, you'll see I've changed. And you helped me. You helped me see the reason I'm on this earth. You helped me see that I didn't have to deal with the shit my parents did. You helped me see that I was more of a soldier than you ever were._

 _Because you, you follow orders. That's the only reason you're in this war._

 _But I, I do it for the ones I save._

 _Because I, also, ~was born a fighter, gatekeeper of an endless war, where justice and revenge are dishes best served warm. Where there are lines between right and wrong, they do still exist._

 _You are judge, jury, and executioner._

 _I am defendant, plaintiff, and victim. I am the sheriff that watches over his people._

 _You, you were the last thing people would ever see. I, I am the thing that sets them free.~_


	2. Chapter 1

"A garage sale? Really?" Percy looked pleadingly at his girlfriend. "Do we have to?"

"If we're getting an apartment together," she replied, tugging at his arm. He always wore blue sleeves. "It'll be fun, I promise. Leo's meeting us there."

Percy studied her gray eyes. There were beautiful, odd, different in his mind. They captivated him. "Fine..."

"Awesome!" Annabeth beamed, pulling him out of the building. "Let's go!"

"Now?" Percy stumbled after her into the chilly air. Cars swarmed the street, the sun beat down on the windows and reflected into the passers. "I literally just got off work."

"Lucky you." Annabeth commented, hailing a taxi. "I'll pay the fee."

"You better."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't know, what are you going to do?"

As they got in the taxi they didn't realize Will watching them from the glass windows of the cafe. They were mostly fogged up from the heated interior, but he had wiped a portion clean to watch their movements. Ever since the night before...

He almost stopped them from going. He did. But he learned from Nico that some things were meant to be, that some people were meant to have the life they did. So he let them go, knowing he'd have to talk to Percy in the morning.

If Percy showed up for work, that is.

"Stalking much?" Piper popped up behind Will as he jumped in surprise. "What? You have a crush on Percy?"

Will scrunched up his nose. "No. Definitely not."

Piper put a hand on his shoulder. "Thinking about the guy that left you?"

The guy that left...if only it was that simple. Leaving in the way he did, taking more than he gave. There was a reason Will would never be the same. "They're lucky to have the relationship they do."

Piper hummed in agreement. "Yeah, they are. They haven't given up on love yet, Will. Isn't that odd?"

"Very odd." Will glanced over at her. "How are you doing? I know it hasn't been long."

Piper looked out the window at the falling snow. "He loved snow..."

"Understandable." Will rubbed her arm comfortingly. "Do you want the rest of the day off? I can handle things here."

Piper shook her head. "It won't help to go home and think about him. Jason's been dead for two months, now." She gave him a weary smile. "It'll be better for me to stay here."

"Fair enough." he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Want to take our break?"

Piper let out a laugh. "The same break we've been taking all day?"

Will nodded. "I can make us some pancakes or something."

"Chili." Piper corrected. "It sounds amazing. I'll start our coffees."

Will ruffled her hair before walking to the kitchen. "Chili takes awhile."

"That's okay." Piper took her apron off. "I'm good with drinking coffee all day and waiting for it."

"Of course you are." Will entered the kitchen and let the door swing shut behind him. As he did, his eyes landed on the thing standing in the back. The thing...if it was a demon, it was one he hadn't seen before. That same body made of shadows, that same sword in its hand. Yet on its face, maybe even built into it, was a mask of what he could only assume to be a bull's skull. Horns.

He reached over to the counter, grabbed the hammer beneath his jacket. In seconds, he felt it turn into the dagger he knew all too well. "Well, hello."

The demon turned to face him, its red eyes boring into Will's blue ones. "You know where it is... Tell me." It pointed the sword at Will. "If you do, I'll let you live."

Up until the point he was at now, Will had never heard a demon talk, had never heard what their true incentives were. In the end, he had always believed they were just faithful servants of a being who wanted only chaos. But now, staring at what could be a reflection of the angel he knew all too well, he saw just what he saw in Nico's eyes.

A goal. A dream. A need.

Will didn't let his guard down, didn't step back despite the growing unsettled feeling. "What are you talking about? What do you want? Nico isn't here anymore-"

"If you think I want an angel then you truly are idiotic." the demon laughed, a laugh that sent shivers down Will's spine. He'd never forget it. "I'll give you one more chance to give it to me."

One more chance. "Yeah, that'd be more helpful to you if I actually knew what you were talking about." Will crouched down, felt the adrenaline fill his body. "Turning the tables. You have one more chance to tell me what you want."

Both of them were ready to fight before it even started. And when it did, it was the hardest fight Will had partaken it yet. Sword against dagger, blade against skin. Blood stained the kitchen floor.

And when it was over, Will could hardly hold himself up. He stared down at the body, stared down at what had hurt him so bad. He felt his own blood leaking out of him, felt the way his legs shook and his heart pounded. Whether it was from the adrenaline or blood loss, his vision blurred drastically.

And then it was black.


	3. Chapter 2

_~Dear Death,_

 _I wanted to thank you_

 _for not taking me that day._

 _I have to thank you_

 _because today my mom_

 _called and said she loved me_

 _for no reason at all,_

 _and I can't believe_

 _I almost went an eternity_

 _without hearing those words again._

 _I have to thank you_

 _because today I watched_

 _my sister I never knew about_

 _walk across a graduation stage_

 _it may have been kindergarten_

 _but I have never seen a small smile so happy._

 _I have to thank you_

 _because my friend_

 _came out of the closet today_

 _and while I may not be the most stable_

 _she needed me,_

 _I can be a rock for someone_

 _even if I am not all that sturdy._

 _So I have a request._

 _I know you're coming for me._

 _When you do,_

 _leave the dark clock behind and put the scythe away,_

 _come smiling and take my hand._

 _I will greet you like an old friend_

 _Because I owe you everything._

 _Sincerely,_

 _just a boy who loves an angel~_

* * *

Will woke up into a haze of comfort and confusion. He could feel the soft cushion beneath him, could smell a gentle breeze of coffee. A soft murmur of voices surrounded him, but nothing about them seemed to be a threat. If anything, they almost lulled him back to sleep.

But then he felt the pain in his stomach.

"Woah, there!" Piper was suddenly in front of him as he tried to sit up. "Take it easy, Will. You're hurt pretty bad."

His eyes met hers, his vision blurred out of focus. "What...?"

"You almost bled to death, you idiot." she laid him back down in the booth. "I had to close up so nobody came in and saw. And I couldn't take you to the hospital because I...I didn't know if I could tell them what happened...what I saw..."

What she saw... "How much did you see?"

"I walked in during the fight." Piper closed her eyes momentarily before opening them again. "What was that thing, Will?"

"You won't believe me."

"Well, reality seems a little screwed up now," Piper admitted. "So whatever you're going to say might help."

"A demon." Will closed his eyes. "Damn it... What did it want? Why did it look like that? Nico...he's gone..."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Nico, as in the boy you dated? The boy that left you?"

"What else would it want?" Will whispered to himself, ignoring her question. "I don't know any other angels. What else does it want?"

"William." Piper snapped in front of his face to get his attention, causing his eyes to open. "Tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help."

"I doubt it," Will replied miserably. " _I_ don't even know what's going on."

"Will...tell me. Tell me everything you know."

Will sat up, this time successfully as he leaned back against the wall. "You remember when I was dating Nico?"

Piper nodded. "He left you after a week."

"Thanks for reminding me." Will cracked a small smile. "But there's a reason he left how he did. There was a reason I kept everything about him a secret. He...he wasn't human."

"Right..." Piper stood up. "I need some coffee."

"You're going to need a lot." Will stared at his bloody hands. "Maybe some alcohol to go with it."

"I'll text Percy to get some from his mom." Piper pulled her phone out. "He and Annie are on their way back. I told them what happened."

"Of course you did," Will muttered.

"Hey, I needed advice." Piper slipped her phone back into her pocket. "Not my fault I was left with a bleeding Will."

"A bleeding Will," Will repeated. "How original."

"Shut up." Piper cracked her back before making her way to the kitchen. "I'll make some coffee. Stay seated. You need your rest."

"Aye, aye, captain." Will turned his head to look out the window, saw the snow as it still made its way down. "We might get snowed in..."

* * *

It wasn't long before Percy and Annabeth entered the cafe, wrapped in coats in scarves. In his hands, Percy held a bottle of wine. "Let's get this party started!"

"Will, how are you feeling?" Annabeth asked, ignoring her boyfriend as she made her way over to the blond teen. "Piper told us what happened..."

"And she said to bring alcohol." Percy inputted.

Will moved a hand to his stomach, felt where Piper had stitched him up. "It's hard to explain... But I guess I need to, now. You all deserve to know the truth. Especially because..." He looked at Percy. "Did you buy a hammer at that garage sale?"

Percy's eyes moved to Annabeth's. "Um..."

"How did you know that, Will?" Annabeth asked. "What's so important about a hammer anyway?"

"I had a dream last night." Will looked over at the kitchen doors. "I'll explain more when Piper's here. I don't want to say it twice."

"I'll get her." Percy set the bottle on the table before going into the back of the cafe. As he left, Annabeth sat by Will.

"But you're healing okay?" Annabeth asked. "Not bleeding anymore?"

"I'm good," Will assured her, though he wasn't sure if it was the truth at all. "I'm just...overwhelmed. I didn't expect to drag anyone else into this mess."

"We're glad to be dragged in," Annabeth replied. "If we can help, we will. You know you won't be able to get Percy to not help."

Will chuckled to himself. "Remember when he showed up to Leo's hospital room with cigarettes?"

Annabeth grinned. "That kid could never give them up, could he?"

"Nope." Will pointed to the ceiling. "And then we've got superstar Jason."

"Superstar?" Annabeth asked. "Just because his death got in the news doesn't mean he's a superstar."

"He went out like one." Will looked up at the ceiling as if he could catch a glimpse of his old friend, sitting at his perch in heaven. "I miss him."

"We all do." Annabeth looked over as the kitchen door opened. "Pipes, Percy, come on. He's ready to tell us."

Piper brought the tray of coffees over to the table. "Then let's get talking." She set the tray down before buttoning up her jacket. "It's freezing."

"After effects of the demon," Will explained. "You saw it, you feel it."

"Hold up." Percy held his hands up in surrender. " _Demon_? I thought those were fake."

Annabeth stared at her boyfriend. "Percy... What do you think exorcisms are?"

He shrugged as he sat down, Piper soon following. Around the table, they watched each other as the snow blocked out the sunlight.

"It started when I met Nico." Will thought back to that night, could still picture the blood, could still smell it. "He wasn't human..."


	4. Chapter 3

When he was done with his story, all eyes were on Percy. Even Annabeth looked deeply concerned.

"So...you're telling me... I bought a demon killing device?" Percy asked slowly.

Will nodded. "Yeah...they'll be drawn to you now. Either you were meant to have it or someone wanted to get rid of the responsibility."

"Awesome." Percy stirred the chili Piper had going since Will had passed out. "I can help you kill them, Will. Teamwork."

"Percy." Annabeth watched her boyfriend in concern. "It's dangerous. Do you not see how hurt Will is?"

"He said himself that that isn't normal," Percy argued. "Usually he kills them without a sweat."

"Well, not without a-"

"That doesn't matter, Percy." Annabeth snapped, cutting off Will. "He's used to it. You aren't."

"I can get used to it." Percy gestured to Will. "He can teach me."

"Woah, hang on-"

"He's injured, Percy." Annabeth clung to her coffee cup. "He doesn't need you throwing a hammer around."

"It's actually a-"

"I wouldn't be throwing it around." Percy held up a finger to Will to silence him. "I would be practicing."

"You don't practice anything else." Annabeth gestured to Piper. "Ask her."

"Huh?" Piper squeaked.

Percy looked to her. "I practice stuff, right?"

Piper looked between the two. "Um..."

"It's a simple answer." Annabeth coaxed. "Just say the truth."

"The truth-"

"Shut up!" Will took his chance to cut Percy off. "Shut up, all of you! There's no use fighting over it because he can't get out of it. So don't make me yell. I'm in pain. I'm confused. I'm trying to figure out what that demon wanted. You fighting isn't helping me."

Annabeth looked down at her lap. "Sorry... I'm just taking a minute to process all of this. It's a lot..."

"Especially for a girl rooted in science." Will agreed. "It's alright, I get it. But nothing you'll say can take Percy out of this mess."

"Then I'm going to help him." she decided. "I can help him fight. I can get a weapon of my own."

"Ooh, count me in." Piper sipped from her cup. "Sounds fun."

Will facepalmed. "You think fighting demons sounds fun..."

Piper nodded. Her eyes...he could never tell what color they were. As the room darkened even more, they became unreadable. "I want to do something good with my life. This is good."

Will looked around at each determined face. That day, in a small cafe under a blanket of snow, he made friends he never expected. He got close to three more people that day, risked his heart being taken by each one. "Then we'll get you both a weapon. I can try to train you guys."

"I'll read up on sword fighting." Annabeth pulled her phone out. "The internet has to have some good tips. They always use swords, right?"

Will nodded. "From what I've seen."

"We'll train up on other weapons, too," Annabeth instructed. "Will's apartment after work each day. No acceptions."

Will sighed. "My apartment..."

Annabeth nodded. "It's the only place without prying parents."

Percy winced. "Way to roast him, Annie."

"I'm just saying the truth." she defended. "Sorry, Will."

"It's okay." he scratched the back of his blond head. "I'm just tired. I bled out and stuff, you know?"

Piper gestured to the windows. "We aren't getting out of here tonight. Best to make a bed for tonight."

Will groaned to himself. "So if something comes after me or Percy..."

"We'll all be here to help." Annabeth finished, getting to her feet. "Let's get settled."

* * *

The cafe was different at night, was different when the lights were off and the doors were locked. Snow covered everything they could see from the windows, including the moonlight itself. It didn't look like night, the snow didn't look like snow. In Will's mind, those windows looked more like paintings than anything that could happen in real life.

So he stared at them. From his blanket on the floor, he stared at those pictures of a reality bent from so much tension. He heard the sounds of breathing around him, felt his own heartbeat in his ears. And he stared.

Death had almost taken him that day. Of that he was sure. But why it hadn't? He'd never be sure. But it did get him thinking about something he hadn't considered before.

Would he go to Heaven or Hell? He may be on the side of the angels, but he'd never be one of them. And a rule he broke...with an angel itself...

Would Hell hurt? He was scared to find out. People described it as flames, as torture. They described it as anything they could think of to scare sinners into better ways. But what was it truly? Was it an empty loneliness, was it abandonment? Was it simply the absence of God?

That night, trying to escape reality, he never realized that in a week, he'd be dead. Dead enough to find out his wonders of the afterlife.


	5. Chapter 4

It was only a week later did Will's story come to an end. But before it did, it became ten times more complicated.

He woke up that morning to his phone ringing through the haze of the clouded light. He could feel his sore muscles, could feel a new cut or two on his arms. He still hadn't figured out what those demons wanted, but they sure as hell kept coming.

Every night, every day. He had lost count on how many he had killed.

Will looked to his phone in a sense of sleepy wonderment, his fingers moving over the screen to answer the call. He didn't look to see who it was. "Hello?" His voice was as groggy as it could get.

"William... You answered..." the woman's voice woke Will up immediately. "Please...please hear me out. Let me talk to you. Your father is in prison."

Will rubbed at his eyes as he sat up, the phone pressed to his ear. "What...?"

"He's in prison," she repeated. "He found out he had a little girl...your half-sister. She's not mine. But we took her in and I still have custody of her. But he...he got arrested for child abuse."

"Oh."

"It's been a couple weeks with him gone," she continued. "And I...I miss you. And I want you to know that I love you."

Will stared at his cracked walls, at the cockroach that made its way towards his pile of clothes. "I..."

"I know you probably don't forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me, either." she pressed on through his silence and uncertainty. "But I thought we could try. We could spend time with each other again. Your half-sister...her kindergarten graduation is tonight. It's early, really early, but they started halfway through summer. Will you come?"

"You...actually want me there?" Will asked. "I... You actually want this to work?"

"You're my son, Will. I know it's been rough...but with him gone I'm realizing more. I know we treated you wrong. I know it must have been hard." her voice clouded with tears. "So, I can pick you up. At seven, if that's alright."

"Yeah...um..." Will got his address out, though his words tangled together. "It's not that great of a building...I'll meet you outside..."

"Yeah, okay..." she sniffled. "I love you. Bye, Will."

"Bye, mom."

* * *

He was glad Death didn't take him that day at the cafe, was glad he didn't ascend into the light. Because now, a week later, he hugged his mom for the first time in years.

He met his little sister, saw her bright smile as she walked across that graduation stage.

Had Death known? Had he waited until that night to catch up with him? Will thanked him either way. Where he was now, the reason he died and how, he was proud. He could even call himself a martyr as he made his way up into that bright place.

But first, he felt the love he hadn't felt in forever. The love he didn't think he'd feel again.

"You did awesome!" Will congratulated the little girl as his mom hugged her close. "We need to get a picture."

"Yes!" she clung onto the woman next to her as if they had always been family, as if her dad hadn't just gone to prison. "Take a picture of us and then you and me will get a picture and then we'll go to dinner."

"Okay, you got it." Will took the outstretched phone from his mom and stepped back to take the picture. "Say cheese!"

He took the picture, gave the phone to his mother. She took a picture of him and his sister. It was innocent, peaceful. For some time, he felt like a normal guy again. A guy with a family, a guy who wasn't still healing from a demon. A guy who wasn't in love with an angel.

But he was. He still loved Nico, a love that could never die. He loved Nico more than he loved himself.

"Let's go to dinner, my treat." his mom led them to her car after she was satisfied with the pictures. "How does Olive Garden sound?"

"Yes!" his sister cheered. Cassidy, her name was. "That sounds awesome. Will, do you like Olive Garden?"

He couldn't remember ever being able to afford it. "Sure."

Her small hand wrapped itself around his worn hand. "Are you going to visit a lot? I've never seen you before but I like you."

"Yeah, I'll visit a lot," he assured her, though he never expected it to be a lie. "Whenever mom invites me over, I'll come. Maybe we can set up a routine."

"You could come over for Sunday dinners." his mother offered. "I think she'd like that."

"I would!" Cassidy climbed into the car.

"Then I will." Will got in the car, tried not to let his bag out of sight. It was the only way he could bring his hammer, his only weapon. "It's a date."

* * *

Will watched the waitress walk away with the menus, his thoughts on his own cafe. Were Piper and Percy doing alright? They always had accidents, Percy always forgot about customers. Without Will, that place fell apart.

But he had his family. He had a day with them, and he was going to take it.

"Will, are you okay?" his mother asked, reaching over the table to put a hand on his shoulder. "You seem distracted."

"Just thinking about work." Will sipped at his cup of coffee. "I have to go in after this. I basically live there nowadays."

"Do you need money?" she asked, pulling her purse onto the table. "I can give you some, Will. Just tell me what you need. It's the least I can do."

"Mom, mom, I'm fine," he assured her. "I like working there. It's nice. It's like my own little place nowadays. I'm the manager and I work with my friends."

"Oh...that's good. That's really good, Will." she let herself relax. "I'm so proud of you, you know."

Those words...if Death had taken him the week before, he never would have heard them.

"I-..." Will stopped short when he saw the demon outside the cafe window, saw it chasing...saw it chasing that angel into that alley. That angel... "I'll be right back!"


	6. Chapter 5

~When I come to the end of my journey

And I travel my last weary mile,

Just forget if you can, that I ever frowned

And remember only the smile.

Forget unkind words I have spoken,

Remember some good I have done,

Forget that I ever had a heartache

And remember I've had loads of fun.

Forget that I have stumbled and blundered

And sometimes fell by the way.

Remember I have fought

Some hard battles and won,

Ere the close of the day.

Then forget to grieve for my going,

I would not have you sad for a day,

But in summer just gather some flowers

And remember the place where I lay

And come in the evening

When the sun paints the sky in the west,

Stand for a few moments beside me

And remember only my best.~

* * *

Piper had fought demons all week, had trained until her legs gave out and her arms pulled every muscle possible. She trained, and she fought good. She got better than she had been. And at the end of that week, she had become a fighter capable of fighting alone.

Until that particular evening, however, when her, Percy, and Annabeth had started to chase that certain demon.

The demon was different, completely different from what she had seen. Annabeth suspected it was different rank, more powerful for a job more important. What the job was, however, they weren't sure.

The snow kept falling.

"There!" Piper stopped at the mouth of the alley, her dagger pointed at the demon in front of her. It stood with its back to her, facing the dead end of the alley. Pressed against that wall... "Hey, demon! Don't leave your back unprotected!"

The angel that had been planted against the wall looked to Piper as the demon also did. Black hair, golden eyes, pale skin. Around his head, a golden halo lit up the darkness around him. The snow looked innocent in the light.

"Nico?" Annabeth stopped beside Piper, her own dagger in hand. "It's you, isn't it?"

The angel raised his head, his golden eyes meeting Annabeth's. "How do you-"

Before he could finish speaking, that demon attacked. A high rank, an excellent fighter. Though through all his fighting, he didn't have something good driving him. Only evil radiated off him, sent each blow after another. It wasn't a way to fight, it wasn't a way to beat the others in that alley.

But even though he couldn't harm them, they couldn't harm him.

Piper got a cut across her face, Percy took a beating to his knee. Annabeth eventually ended up beside Nico, her hand bleeding from its grip on the cheap dagger. "You, angel, how do we beat the demon?"

Nico looked over at Annabeth, his face tight in fear. "Some...some deaths are meant to be. They can't be prevented. They...they shouldn't be prevented."

Annabeth's gray eyes turned cold. "What do you know?"

Before he could answer, his eyes landed on the newest addition to the fight. There was Will Solace, standing at the entrance to the alley with his dagger in hand. His eyes landed on Nico's, love and desperation clouding his view.

"Will!" Piper fell back beside Will, holding onto his arm to catch herself from falling to the pavement. Percy kept on with the demon, daggers meeting sword. "What do we do? You're the one with the angels. You know this stuff."

Will's face turned cold. "I'm not one of them and I never will be. I may be on their side, but I'm not one of them."

Will's eyes met Nico's over the fight, love sparked. "I may love an angel, but I can't be who he is."

He gripped his dagger, felt the adrenaline start to fill his veins. "Unlike him, I can fight. I can kill this thing."

He jumped into the fight, fought alongside Percy.

The snow kept falling.

Every time Will's skin touched the demon, every time they collided, another image came to mind. He saw what that demon wanted, saw exactly why it had been chasing Nico and Will.

It wanted a relic, one that had disappeared in church history.

It wanted to destroy love.

It wanted to destroy someone that could destroy it.

Will fell back beside Nico against that cold wall. He grabbed his hand, whispered three soft words. Then, looking down at that snow, told him what he was going to do. Before Nico could respond, Will looked in his golden eyes one last time. "I have to. If I don't, we all die."

"If you do, _you_ die," Nico responded.

Will let his smile drop. "I know. Take me to a good place, why don't you." He grabbed his dagger, faced the fight. "Goodbye."

Jumped in.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Last chapter, hope you all enjoyed. Gods speed**

* * *

Will knew he'd die that day as soon as he saw Nico's face. That dread, that guilt. Nico knew, Will knew. They both knew what would happen after that fight.

And he could damn well believe it was the whole reason Nico wasn't in Heaven where he was supposed to be. He came to provide comfort, came to make sure he crossed over.

"Hey, demon!" Will pulled Percy back so he was out of the fight. "You want me, don't you? You want me to die."

The demon's red eyes were the source of nightmares, the source of all fear. He pointed to Will, made a motion for him to come near.

Will charged, kept his dagger as close as he could. As that demon stabbed Will in the chest, as he thought he got what was intended, Will stabbed that demon. Blood dripped onto his hand, ran down his elbow and mixed with his own.

They both fell.

Will could see the sky above him, could see the way the clouds stopped their constant precipitation. As he laid in the now red snow, he felt the relief of it stop falling. The sun peeked through the clouds, lit up his face just as Nico's halo did.

"Will!" he could hear Piper's voice, just as it had been the night before. She had called him, had told him that she was gay. That fear of being rejected was now replaced with the fear of the loss of life. The fear of death.

Nico's face appeared above Will, blocked out the sun's light. His lips moved, but he couldn't hear a thing.

Couldn't hear...

His vision started to go. He could feel his blood emptying out, could feel it stain that snow. He knew what happened, he knew how long he'd have.

He stared into Nico's eyes, felt the peace of what that angel stood for.

That peace...it relaxed him, made him bleed out even faster. It another minute, he sat up without his body.


	8. Sequel

Sequel up: Lifted Up


End file.
